I never Forget
by majrocks
Summary: a secret drawer, a letter,and a love that defies time.... I suck at summaries, kindly just read...


Disclaimer: I still do not own Shaman king or any of its related characters or media.

Author's note: actually I don't know why I'm posting this, but I guess my brain is really good at public relations and I was finally persuaded to write this one. Actually this is not my 'original' story in a sense that it is my SK version of a story that I've read when I was in fourth year in high school. This is technically older than my first fic here, 'Loveteam' but I just posted that first because I don't know how people will react on this fanfic. This is my version of Jack Finney's 'Love letter '; I hope that by mentioning this I can give credit to that beautiful story. I don't even know if I can give justice to it, but I could always try right?

'Kaya ko! Kaya ko! Kaya ko!(I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!)' Is my mantra right? So off you go now to the story. I hope you'll love it as much as I do.

* * *

"Finding someone you love and who loves you back is a wonderful, wonderful feeling. But finding a true soul mate is an even better feeling. A soul mate is someone who understands you like no other, loves you like no other, will be there for you no matter what. They say that nothing lasts forever, but I am a firm believer that for some, loves lives on after were gone…"

- Holly from the book, P. S. I love you (Cecelia Ahern)

* * *

Yoh looked proudly at his apartment, now that all the furniture's had been put properly in place, thanks to his friends of course, it now started to look like a house. Actually his parents were adamant in his request to live independently. They did everything to talk him out of it, even his grandparents joined in the persuasion scheme. But Yoh had been firm and reasoned out that he needs to know how to stand on his feet. They barely argue at that, but on one condition, he cannot live alone and would have to share a flat with his brother.

Since it seems that it's the best that he could get from his parents, he agreed. So now here he is in the apartment that he shared with his twin. His thoughts were interrupted when Horo-horo tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, Yoh, I'm hungry wont you give us any food now?"

Ren then said, "When are you not?"

"Hey Mr. Tao heir I worked so I have the right to demand food!" he answered back.

"Well Mr. Ainu butterbur saver, we also worked but we are not demanding like you do!" Ren growled.

Lyserg, Manta, Ryu, and Chocolove sweatdropped, they are all there to help Yoh manage his flat.

Yoh put a hand on both of their shoulders, and then grinned, "Whoa stop it guys. I'm hungry myself, don't worry I'll prepare food as soon as Hao came with the groceries."

As if on cue, Hao came with Opacho carrying two big plastics of groceries.

"I'm home!" he greeted them.

* * *

Yoh sighed as he entered the house and saw that the front door is still locked from the outside.

'So Hao's still not home yet', he told himself as he made his way to his room, 'I wonder where he is now?' He already thought of calling his cell phone but think twice about it. Yeah it's 2:30 in the morning now and he isn't home yet, but knowing his brother, he must've enjoyed his date with that pretty redhead, and he is positive that his brother would not be glad if Yoh interrupted him and called his cell phone just to check on him especially if he is 'busy'. Yoh pushed the trail of thought on what his brother might be doing now out of his mind as he scanned his room. He smiled, it is exactly decorated as how he would want it to be, simple and carefree… just like his personality. As he let his eyes roam around the room, his gaze fell upon the desk that he bought 2 days ago from a thrift shop just two blocks away. He and Hao were looking for furniture for their new apartment when he spotted it on sale and immediately asked for it. As he was checking the quality, the proprietor of the shop told him that he got it from an old ancestral house near the shop. It was one of those old houses that were being tear down and he bought the desk along with other dishes, glassware, furniture and so on. His twin tried to persuade him to just buy a new one since they can afford it, but he was sort of fell on love with its simple design and good quality. He already was setting it for his room in his mind. He didn't have any regrets when they placed it beside his window and it fits perfectly with his room. He had a scheduled date that night so he had just admired it for a minute before preparing, but now since he is not yet sleepy, he had the chance to check on it properly. It is made of hard mahogany coloured wood with three brass knobbed drawers on its side. The drawers were of good quality as the entire desk. For a few minutes he just studied the drawer and its beautiful nature carvings then he remembered that he still has to write a letter to his grandpa, who until now is still strict about conventional letters and would be happy to receive a written one rather than an email or text message.

As he is putting the drawer back in place he noticed something, the drawer that he is holding is just half a foot long but the entire desk extends to a foot, driven by curiosity, he slid his hand and blindly fumble for a dead end when his hand touched another brass knob, slowly he reached out and pulled it out. It seems that the desk has a secret drawer in it.

For an instant he was excited at the glimpse of paper inside it.

Yoh's POV:

I hurriedly rummaged through the papers and was disappointed that they are just sheets of plain paper, yellowed with age at the edge and they are all blank. There were also three or four blank envelopes to match. There was nothing else in the drawer.

And then putting everything back into the drawer, I felt an extra thickness in one of the envelopes. It is sealed so I have to rip it open to check what's inside. My heart did cartwheels as I saw a letter inside. I know even before opened the letter that it was old, the paper for instance showed signs of age and the ink was rust black, the date on top of the page was February 23, 1957. My parents aren't even born yet at this time. Scanning the letter it read:

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But something's you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

Dearest one,

In the still of the night I lay awake, mama, papa, Redseb and Seyram are all asleep now; I should also be if not for the fact that I am thinking of you. You're always in my mind… my soul's twin. Another soul identical to mine separated by time but destined to be as one.

_And there it goes_

_I think I found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound_

_More than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

When will you come? When would you hear my hearts desire? I know it seems funny; loving someone that you don't even know existed. I am just here, help me out and reach for me. I speak to the man of whom I am destined to be married. I've waited long enough… come before my parents chose a wrong one.

P.S.

I think of you always, everyday. I dream of the day that you and I would finally be together. Sweet heart, good night.

With all my heart,

Anna Kyouyama

As I glanced at the nearby mirror, I saw myself smiling, partly for her language in writing the letter partly I don't know. If I had found this letter in the daytime, I would've just shrug it off and show it to my friends, but as I hold her letter in the coldness of the dawn, alone in my room with the early morning breeze brushing in my face, it seems impossible to think that the lady who wrote this was now dead or a very old woman.

As I hold her letter I can envision her sitting in front of this very desk writing this letter.

_I know I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

I am trying to explain here why I answered her letter, but I guess the main reason is that I've always waited for that special feeling of wanting to be someone so badly. The feeling that I should have felt with my date a while ago but failed to.

So I pulled out a sheet of her old paper, and as if communicating with a still living lady, I wrote:

Dear Anna,

I have just read your letter which is hidden in the secret drawer of your desk. I wish I knew how I could possibly help or reach you out, however; there is something that I am certain, you're a very interesting woman and I want to know you better. Everything will turn out fine, so do your best Anna, in your time. I know I can't reach you, but I'll always think of you and maybe as I sleep tonight I'll dream of you.

Yours,

Yoh Asakura

I am grinning sheepishly as I folded the paper and put it inside the envelope, I know it's foolish, but I don't know what's got into me as I rummaged through Hao's room and picked one stamp from his stamp collection (my brother won't be pleased, I know) I am now determined to complete what I had begun and walked out of the house.

_There is no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes _

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I found my way home_

In less than five minutes I am in front of the ancestral house where the proprietor said he got the desk. Most parts of the house had been torn down, and as I walked near the old gate I saw what I am looking for, the address of the place. I copied it on the face of the envelope under the name of the lady who once lived there.

There is a mailbox at the corner but I hesitated in dropping it there knowing that it would just go to the undeliverable section of the post office so I headed to the next street to the direction of the oldest post office in Funbari Hill.

I remember Horo-Horo once told me about this old post office, that it is the oldest one here and even though it is now abandoned, the mailbox is still there.

I entered the old office and immediately dropped the letter in the slot and left the place as soon as I can.

* * *

Next morning I felt the way almost anyone might: Foolish. As I stare at my breakfast I remembered that I didn't put any return address and that I mailed it in an abandoned post office where no one is likely to collect it and by now is possibly being eaten by rodents.

My mind stopped thinking about the letter when my twin came up yawning at the kitchen.

"Morning!" he said

"Morning! What time did you go home?"

"At around 5 am I guess. How about you?"

"2:30"

"Man you're hopeless..."

* * *

I was literally busy all week, I work as a photographer for a magazine and we are to meet a deadline so we can publish it on time and the two nights that I am free are spent on dates that my brother ritually arranged.

On the next week as I was checking which photos I would submit, Anna suddenly crossed my mind. She popped in as I was getting some paper clips on the first drawer. I grabbed a few pins and my eyes suddenly glance at the centre drawer.

"If the first one has a secret drawer, then the next probably has some also," I thought as I open the centre drawer and took it out.

My hands trembled as I saw the secret drawer and that it contains an envelope. I was flabbergasted to say the least. As I was opening her letter, I can't actually believe that my letter arrived to her and defied the time and space quantum.

In musty black ink and yellowing paper it read:

Who are you? Where can I reach you? Your letter arrived this morning in the post, I was angry at first to say that someone has messed with my things and dare to read my private letter. I cannot conceive how you have found out my letter in its secret place, but since you did maybe you would also see this one. Pray tell that your letter is no hoax or cruel joke! Redseb if I had found out that you are snooping in my things and decided to play prank on me, I assure you hide wherever you think is safe for I will tear your bones apart for messing with me. Hmph

But if it is not, if I am now corresponding with someone who truly responded to my letter- don't keep me ignorant of who you are and where you are, I am longing to see you. I too a most certain that I'd be interested in your personality.

I must receive a reply as soon as possible. I hate surprises.

Sincerely

Anna Kyouyama

_I know that it might sound_

_More than a little crazy_

_But I believe..._

It took me almost an hour to get over my shock and as soon as I did so, I opened the first drawer and took out a piece of paper and begin to write:

_I know I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

Dear Anna,

I don't know how to start or how would I tell you everything. But I do exist, here in the very same place in Funbari Hill just three blocks from your house in the year 2010. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true, we are separated not by miles but by years. I am now the new owner of this table, and I found your letter, replied and mailed it at the old Funbari post office. I don't know how but magically my letter reached you. This is no hoax! I promise. I now live in the city that is way too different on how you're seeing it there. Some things have changed now.

You must believe me, I am here, I live, I exist 53 years after you read this letter with the feeling that I have finally fell in love... with you.

Anna, there three secret drawers in your desk, I have opened two of them and found nothing but the two letters that I have now. Please don't put anything there and hope that it will reach me. I believe that your new letter cannot cross time again, but I haven't opened the last drawer. Not yet! This is the last medium that you could reach me. I will mail this in the same manner that I mailed the first one. After a week I will open the last drawer.

Yours,

Yoh Asakura.

_A thousand dance around you_

_(and whos here)_

_I am complete now that I have found you_

_(and whos here)_

It had been a long week, I always keep my mind busy so it would not think of the drawer, but at night as I lay on my bed I am terribly tempted to open the last drawer before a week ends for I know that it had been there decades ago and must be there now. Good thing I keep, my ground and as much as possible go out every night with my friends so I won't do anything that I would regret in the future.

Then after a week, at long last as the clock strikes midnight, I opened the third drawer and pull out the secret drawer underneath it. My heart is drumming and I'm sweating coldly as my trembling fingers held a yellowish envelope.

I expected a long letter of many pages full of everything she wanted to say, but there isn't a letter at all, what's inside the envelope is a photograph, a faded sepia in colour.

The picture showed the heads and shoulders of a lady in a Victorian styled blouse with beads acting as necklace. Her light coloured hair, whom I assumed is blond I just don't know what kind, is artistically tied up in the back with a few curls framed in her face. She has big round eyes that looks as if its reading your thoughts and talks to you.

I can't help but touch her pretty face, her warm half-smile that I found irresistible. Across the bottom of the picture she had written 'I will never forget'.

And as I sat there looking from her face to what she has written, I now understood what she meant. Of course what was there to say? She knew that this is the last time that she could ever communicate with me.

_I know I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

It was not the last time though, there is one final way that Anna can communicate with me over the years, it took me a long time and I'm sure that it also did for her to realize it. A week after I got her last correspondence my great detective friend Lyserg Diethyl, although skeptical at first, gave all the information about Anna when all of them came over to my place for a weekly meeting.

"Why are you interested in knowing the life of a woman who could possibly be as old as your grandmother or dead by now?" ask Ren as he saw that Yoh was so excited to accept the envelope that was given by Lyserg.

"Man, get a girl friend so you won't get paranoid..." advised Horo-horo.

* * *

As he was on his way to Heaven's Cradle cemetery holding up a bouquet of roses he clearly remembered what Lyserg had gathered about Anna.

"She was born Adrianna Kyouyama on February 15, 1936. She was from middle class family and has two step siblings, Redseb and Seyram. She's a nurse. By the age of 27 she was engaged to be married to a soldier named Hirru Matsumoto," Lyserg showed a picture of a soldier, "Funny though, the guy has some resemblance to you when you looked at him closely." Yoh looked at the face of the auburn haired soldier and after staring at it, slightly nodded. There is also a picture of two of them, his heart ached as he saw how he protectively put a hand on her waist; on the back it read: engagement photo.

Lyserg cleared his throat again, "but before the actual wedding day Hirru died in one of his missions, leaving a widow Anna who on that time is three months pregnant. They had a son Ranmaru Kyouyama, since they're not married the child took after his mom's surname. She never married after that." He saw another photo, this time Anna is with a young blond boy in a park.

"She died March 9, 1986 at the age of 50, natural causes" Lyserg continues...

Yoh was drifted back to the present as he stared at the grave in front of him and put the flower on the side, it read: Adrianna Kyouyama – 1936-1986

'You died on the same year that I was born' he said to himself. As he closely look into her inscription, under her name there is something written...

"I never forgot," said a voice behind him, reading the inscription. When he turned around, his eyes went wide as he comes face to face with a lady his age. She looked exactly the same as the girl in the picture. Maybe even more beautiful for she's in full colour. Golden blond mane, amber eyes, milky white skin; if you would just pull her hair that is now under a red bandanna up and make her wear the same dress that Anna had worn on the picture, he swore you cannot see the difference.

"That was the exact words that grandma asked my parents to write on her grave," she said as if she was used to saying this to people. "It's the first time that I've seen your face, are you a family friend?"

She was still waiting for an answer, when after a moment she didn't get any, she clapped her hands in front of his face and that is just the time that Yoh noticed that she staring at him, he blushed.

"Hello are you okay?"

"Y-yes"

"You're spacing out, it's weird"

"Huh? What makes you say that?" he asked while not leaving his gaze on her face.

"I've just seen those reactions to grandma's old friends who haven't seen her in ages and saw me for the first time; they're so surprised you might think that they are having a heart attack"

"Y-you look exactly like her..."

"A lot of people say that," she answered, "How did you meet her? I assume your just about the same age as I am, grandma died before I was born."

"It's a long story but I certainly do know her," he answered back, now with a smile.

"O-okay..."

Yoh then stared at her lovely face again and noticed that she was wearing a black dress and the same beads which are dark blue that Anna in the picture wore.

His smile turned into a grin as he spoke, "Oh my... where are my manners, by the way I'm Yoh Asakura."

"I'm Anna, Anna Kyouyama..."

'Maybe this isn't the final way' he thought as held his hand out to shake with hers and offered to ask her for lunch, all the while praying that she'd say yes. When she did, he felt the same feeling he felt when he read Anna's letter, the feeling of wanting to be with someone so badly.

Maybe she hadn't really forgotten and now found a way to make both of them cross boundaries...

* * *

At last I'm finished with this! My pre-birthday gift for myself and for those who would like it. Just a few reminders: the song 'I knew I loved you' belong to their respective owners, and although I know that Savage Garden sing it first, what I used here in my story is Dianne Elise's version of the song. Bits and pieces of this are all tribute for Jack Finney's 'Love Letter' and the quote before this is from Cecelia Ahern's 'P.S. I Love You'. Such a good book! This story is somewhat related to my other story 'Time'.

I'd love to hear from you! Please read and don't forget to review. Kindly give your feedback!

Thanks! Advance happy Valentines!

*majrocks .^_^.V*


End file.
